Hot Spot
Hot Spot leads by example. Whether it's a raging battle or a raging fire, he's right in the thick of things—and that's where he's happiest. While many Autobots get into trouble by not thinking in combat, Hot Spot is a natural warrior who excels at fighting on instinct alone. His fellow Protectobots find his endless energy inspiring (though a bit exhausting), letting Hot Spot command even the most philosophically different of robots like Blades and First Aid as a tight and effective unit. He's a tough fighter to boot—strong, well-armed and well-armored. In his Mitsubishi Fuso Super Great fire engine mode, Hotspot can travel at 90 mph and has a range of 600 miles. His hose line can shoot streams of high-pressure water (and other non-corrosive fluids, such as oil and alchohol) an effective distance of 1200 feet. In robot mode, he possesses incredible strength: he can press 60,000 pounds. He uses a fireball cannon, which can shoot bursts of 2000 degrees Fahrenheit blue flame a distance of 1.5 miles. A special vanadium-steel alloy shields him from temperatures of up to 5000 degrees Fahrenheit. In base mode, Hot Spot can both repair other robots as well as supply emergency services to human victims, and in Emergency Car Carrier mode Hot Spot can help evacuate damaged Autobots when necessary. Hot Spot can also combine with his fellow Protectobots to form Defensor. Hot Spot’s ladder some-times jams, locking into position when extended. His fireball cannon often backfires, releasing large amounts of the flammable liquid that powers it. Hot Spot himself is invulnerable to the liquid’s effects, but the liquid can cause considerable fire-damage to anything around him. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: The Revenge of Bruticus When the Insecticons attacked an inhabited city on Earth, Optimus Prime called upon the Protectobots to evacuate the civilians caught in the crossfire. Later, as Earth's orbit was diverted to the sun by the Combaticons, Hot Spot extinguished the flames engulfing the bone-dry crops of a farmer before quickly driving off to the next fire. B.O.T. Hot Spot, as part of Defensor, totally blew up Bruticus. Afterwards, he was with the Protectobots when they saved some window-washers from a burning skyscraper, helping Groove extinguish the flames with liquid nitrogen. Later still, Hot Spot and the other Protectobots were ordered to help defend Autobot Headquarters from a Decepticon attack. They merged into Defensor and activated his useless force field, which almost immediately deactivated, allowing the Decepticons to blast Defensor back into his component parts. MUX History: Hot Spot currently operates out of Autobot City. OOC Notes Logs 2015 * 6/13/15 - "The Spirit of Freedom, Act 2" - Meanwhile Soundwave set us up the bomb, but...it doesn't appear to be the explody kind? Players Hot Spot is available for application. ---- In the meantime he's possibly temped by Whitedagger. For the The Spirit of Freedom TP, he was temped by Bzero. References Transformers Custom Toys Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Hot Spot is a SWAT team commander, showing up at trouble spots and if possible burning everything to the ground. He has a scorched-earth policy when it comes to enemies and traitors within the Autobot ranks. Everyone he meets arouses suspicion within him, and he is far more likely to shoot first and ask questions never. As a high-ranking member of the Autobot Secret Police, he takes his job seriously, but feels it's only a matter of time before Nightbeat comes to an untimely accident and someone with more leadership skill, like Hot Spot, must step in to take his place. Decepticon World Universe After the Decepticons overtook the Autobots' main base and the death of Ultra Magnus, Springer issued a direct challenge to Bumblebee's leadership, imploring the gathered Autobots vote "no confidence" in Bumblebee's leadership and install Springer as interim leader. He vowed to begin using Decepticon tactics and begin a campaign to instill terror in the Decepticons' psyche by conducting small, but deadly raids. While he had the support of the senior Autobot leader Hot Spot, Springer's initiative ultimately failed (263 voted "No Confidence", 327 voted against). Despite losing, Springer vowed to support Bumblebee and ordered all of his followers to follow his lead. In a gesture of solidarity, Bumblebee promoted Springer to City Commander, the position held by the deceased Ultra Magnus. Hot Spot died leading a final group of Autobots to the Decepticon-controlled Space Bridge. He was incinerated by Shockwave's powerful cannon blast, along with nearly 40 other elite warriors and scientists. The two remaining Protectobots, Streetwise and Blades, grieved for their fallen leader shortly after Bumblebee was presented the Autobot Matrix of Leadership. Decepticon World logs * 2013 November - "Escape to Nebulos" - Megatron and Shockwave attempt to stop the Autobots once and for all as Bumblebee and Springer lead a wounded, ragtag bunch to the Space Bridge. Category:Autobots Category:Autobot Secret Police Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Autobot Medical Category:SG-Autobots Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Transformers Category:Protectobots